


Fear: The Prequel

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, exaggerated story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: The story of what happened when Yuuri and Phichit got drunk and played truth or dare.





	Fear: The Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short. I feel like I should say, this is when I just started writing again. I'm pretty sure I'm doing better at this point but that's just my opinion.

“So, Yuuri was ruthless as always—“

“Phichit! At least tell the story right!”

“It was already cold in Detroit, normal for an October, so Yuuri got the idea to warm up with some vodka—and _me_ —under some blankets if you know what I mean.”

“PHICHIT!”

“Okay, okay, I suggested the vodka. Anyway, cold day, vodka, of course it was going to be fun.”

***

The apartment was small and lacking in furniture so Phichit and Yuuri ate most meals on the floor either in front of a laptop or surrounded by homework. However, the day was a rare day off, free from homework and practice. Left with nothing to do after their meager meal, Yuuri and Phichit started playing truth or dare with their leftover bottle of vodka from their last day off. It didn’t take long for the game to descend into giggles and ridiculous dares like, ‘take a picture naked while regally sitting like you’re on a throne.’ Eventually the two moved on to the truth portion with ‘name your worst fear.’

Yuuri started out with, ‘falling on the ice and slicing off a finger with my own skate’ but after a few more shots, Yuuri had gotten comfortable laying in Phichit’s lap while sobbing about, ‘oh my God what if I fail and never meet Victor after all this time and work—‘

***

“Phichit. Karma. Is. A. Bitch.”

***

Phichit had his own fears of course. After enough vodka to make a person honest, Phichit had unveiled his deepest darkest secret. The thing he was most afraid of was a bad remake of The King and the Skater. One that was so bad it would ruin the original forever. The fear was so strong Phichit had been quietly sabotaging the social media of every attempt at a remake. Businesses had actually fallen to pieces after he was done.

***

“You swore you’d never tell! You Judas! You monster! Et tu Brute???”

“You swore too!”

***

Unfortunately, the rest of the night was loss in a drunken blur neither of the two remembered.


End file.
